<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile [Kageyama Tobio x reader] by MDdaisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421480">Smile [Kageyama Tobio x reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDdaisy/pseuds/MDdaisy'>MDdaisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, One-Shot, Rushed, Short, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDdaisy/pseuds/MDdaisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about Kageyama and his s/o-- (y/n)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile [Kageyama Tobio x reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Tobio, why do I never see you smile?" (Y/n) asked, looking up from their bento box to the blueberry-eyed boy. Kageyama glanced at his s/o, taken aback by their unexpected question.</p><p>He paused for a moment before replying</p><p>"They say my smile is scary..."</p><p>" 'they'?" </p><p>"The team" his eyebrows knit together, remembering the reaction his teammates had when he tried to smile. His mouth formed a slight pout as he stopped eating his food. (y/n) could see the hurt in his eyes and was quickly overcome with guilt.</p><p>"I'm sure it's not <em>that</em> bad, come on, show your loving s/o a smile" (y/n) insisted, flashing a teasing grin. Kageyama hesitated for a bit, before letting out a short sigh. He thought back at Sugawara's "perfect" smile and attempted to mimic it</p><p>"GOODNESS" (Y/n) flinched at the sight in front of them-- Kageyama's "smile". Dropping his "smile", Kageyama turned into a sulking mess, a dark and depressing aura formulating around him as his face scrunched up to a frustrated scowl, leaving (y/n) even more guilty</p><p>"I-it's ok! I can.. teach you how to smile.." they chuckled sheepishly, Kageyama slowly looked up at them with a pout still plastered on his lips. (Y/n) stretched both their index fingers and rested them on each side of Kageyamas' mouth, slowly curving them upwards to create a small, soft grin.</p><p>(Y/n) leaned back and studied his features, their face lighting up with joy as a blinding smile spread across their face. Kageyama heart skipped a beat at his lover's reaction</p><p>"Who would've thought you could look even more beautiful?" Kageyama's face turned beat red thanks to (y/n)'s cheesy remark. Although they have been dating for 4 months, he still continues to grow flustered whenever he gets complemented by them</p><p>"BEAUTIFUL!?"</p><p>"Awww look at you~ you're flustered, aren't ya?"</p><p>"SHUT UP! NO I'M NOT!!"</p><p>"you totally are~"</p><p>"SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>